


Final Method

by officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Smut, corgi baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: Chanyeol has to go to Japan in 3 days for work, leaving his boyfriend behind.Corgi hybrid Baekhyun will do anything to make the taller stay, even if he had to use different methods to make Chanyeol cancel his flight.





	Final Method

**Author's Note:**

> Exit out of this as fast as you can.
> 
> This smut drabble is based on my tweetfic [here](https://twitter.com/meilion_/status/1081517585538048000)
> 
> [Not edited]

_“Will you stay and play with me, Yeollie?”_

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, becoming flustered and couldn’t bear to make eye contact with Chanyeol any further. His ears twitch, standing tall and tense as he listens to any signs of movement from his tall boyfriend.

He still couldn’t believe that he decided to wear _this_ and use it as a last resort to make Chanyeol stay and cancel his flight. He was practically wearing nothing, save for the red lace panty that left nothing to the imagination. He knows he looks good, _insanely_ good for Chanyeol.

He can feel it, the way Chanyeol’s heavy and lust filled eyes roam across his body, taking in his smooth and pale skin, tinted with a hint of pink from Baekhyun’s blushing. He can feel his burning gaze stopping at his plump ass. Chanyeol’s favourite part of him, round and fat and jiggling every time he so much moves a muscle.

It tapered off to wide hips and thick thighs, Chanyeol licking his lips hungrily. He remembers a few weeks ago Baekhyun almost suffocating him with those strong thighs as he eats him out vigorously, hearing the pleasured whines of the shorter. It made his lower region throb.

Baekhyun suddenly gasps, the air knocking out of his lungs as he was turned around and slammed against the office wall. He didn’t have much time to take in a breath before Chanyeol’s mouth was on his lips, moving insistently as a tongue immediately forces its way into his mouth.

It was hot and wet right from the start and Baekhyun could only just _take_ what Chanyeol will give him, offering and surrendering himself to Chanyeol.

Muffled whimpers and moans escape from him as he tries to keep up with the taller as much as he could. His hands were bunching and ruining Chanyeol’s shirt, but he couldn’t care less as Chanyeol gripped his waist hard, making him turn his head to the side to inhale deeply for breath.

This didn’t detour Chanyeol at all as he goes on to leave fleeting kisses on Baekhyun’s neck, leaving and sucking marks onto his unblemished skin.

Baekhyun squirms as he pants, feeling Chanyeol’s hand run across his back before roughly groping his globes.

“Yeol!-” Baekhyun squeaks out, clenching his eyes shut as Chanyeol hooks his fingers under the underwear.

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me.” Chanyeol grunts lowly against his neck, listening to the harsh breathing of the corgi hybrid. Baekhyun bucks up into his touch when his palm cups around Baekhyun’s leaking cock through the red lace. “You’re already so wet for me.”

Baekhyun blushes in embarrassment, turning his head away from Chanyeol’s piercing stare, only to stutter through a breath when Chanyeol reaches inside to wrap his large hand around his cock.

“So _easy_ , and so _sensitive_.”

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip from moaning out loudly when Chanyeol lightly thumbs his slit. His head was spinning from Chanyeol’s deep and gritty voice, the low timbre sending tingles down his spine as his toes curl in pleasure.

Abruptly, he grabs onto Chanyeol’s wrist, halting him of his movements. “Please, j-just take me.”

It was embarrassing how easily he gave himself to Chanyeol then, but he just couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted Chanyeol inside of him already.

Chanyeol gave him a small nod, smirking as he leans down to kiss Baekhyun, a surprisingly gentle kiss as if to reassure him. “You’re doing good, Baek.”

He flashes Chanyeol a small bashful smile, before he gasps, Chanyeol turning him around to press his front against the wall. He braces himself with flat palms as the taller pulls his hips back, his ass jutting out and back arching.

Baekhyun hears Chanyeol taking off his pants, something akin to anticipation swirling inside of him. But he was not expecting Chanyeol to kneel behind him and shove his panty down his thighs, hot breath fanning against his ass.

A sense of dread fills Baekhyun’s lust hazed mind, knowing he won’t last long if Chanyeol plans on doing _that_.

His speculation was correct when Chanyeol spreads his ass cheeks, a whimper bubbling out of his mouth when his boyfriend rubs his hole with a thumb.

“So pretty…” Chanyeol mumbles absentmindedly.

“D-don’t- _ah!”_

Baekhyun legs shake as Chanyeol’s tongue swipes over his hole, poking just the tip inside, smugly listening to the high pitch moans of  _his_ pup.

“Chan- stop, I can’t-“ He chokes off into a whine when Chanyeol finally plunges his tongue past the tight ring of muscles.

Baekhyun’s moans are drawn out and obscene, pleasure cursing up his spine as he balls his fingers into tight fists. He shakes his head and hiccups when Chanyeol lightly nips at his rim, slowly pushing a finger alongside his tongue.

“No! Stop- I want you inside me! Please!” Baekhyun cries out, so close to quickly finishing by Chanyeol’s tongue - and barely a finger - _alone_.

Chanyeol withdraws with a groan, watching Baekhyun’s pink hole twitch. He looks up at Baekhyun, whose eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

“I want you _now.”_ Baekhyun sounds so broken, so wrecked as his eyes plead for something more. Something more satisfying that can fill him up. Something like Chanyeol’s large and thick cock.

Chanyeol leaves a kiss on each ass cheek, mumbling praises into Baekhyun’s skin as he rubs the inside of the hybrid’s strong thighs soothingly.

Baekhyun pants, using this chance to catch his breath when he can feel Chanyeol momentarily leaving him to grab the lube and a condom.

Chanyeol comes back with slicked fingers, towering over him as he spreads a cheek to trace his clenching and unclenching hole.

“Do you want it?” Chanyeol darkly says, voice raspy and mouth shiny with his own spit.

Baekhyun nods, sobbing desperately as he pushes his ass out. “I want it. I want you!”

He moans loudly when Chanyeol pushes in two of his thick fingers, the slight pain causing Baekhyun to cry out.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Chanyeol comments, a devilish glint to his eyes as he wiggles his fingers inside of Baekhyun, listening to the sob coming from him. He pushes in a third finger when Baekhyun loosens a few moments after.

Chanyeol leans down to whisper into his ear, spreading his fingers as Baekhyun chokes out a moan. “Let’s wreck you real good, hm?”

Chanyeol eases his fingers out to rub his shaft, swiftly putting on the condom and slicking it up with lube. “Ready?”

He wasn’t, but Baekhyun could barely manage an answer before Chanyeol pushes himself inside little by little.

He screams around the stretch of his boyfriend’s thick and veiny cock, breath hitching in his throat as tears make its way down his cheeks. He feels so  _full_.

Chanyeol groans lowly, hips finally meeting Baekhyun’s ass as his cock is finally and fully sheathed inside of the hybrid.

He pulls out, leaving Baekhyun no time to adjust and immediately starts snapping his hips forward, slamming into his little lover with no signs of being gentle.

“Chan- _hng_ \- yeol!” Baekhyun screams out, sobbing as Chanyeol thrusts harder and _harder_ _._ Skin slapping against skin as Chanyeol sets a fast pace that the corgi hybrid couldn’t keep up with.

“S-stop!” Baekhyun moans out, ears plastering onto his head as his entire body trembles due to pleasure.

“Why should I, hm?” Chanyeol punctuates each word with a hard thrust, grunting when Baekhyun tightens around him. “You’re enjoying this as much I as am.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, lewd wails spilling from his mouth. “B-big— Chanyeollie is t-too big!”

Pride swells inside of Chanyeol. For him to reduce Baekhyun into a pathetic whining mess made him insanely proud.

“You asked for this.” Chanyeol grips onto Baekhyun waist, almost to a bruising point as he watches where they are connected, moaning at the sight. “Looking so _perfect_ just hours before I have to leave. It makes me want to stay. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Baekhyun immediately nods his head, whimpering high in his throat. “Please stay Yeollie- _ah-_ you can p-play with me all you want! _Hng!_ ”

He sounds so wrecked, so completely destroyed by the person he loves the most. Feeling so filthy with his high pitched moans and almost ashamed by the sounds they were making, skin slapping against skin and the squelching sound of lube.

The familiar tightening around his stomach made him clench almost painfully around Chanyeol. “I’m c-close!”

Chanyeol grunts, pulling Baekhyun upright with a hand to his chest as he thrusts harder, the hybrid keening in pleasure. “Me too.”

The taller reaches in between their bodies with his free hand, fingers sneaking down his way to Baekhyun’s short tail. He presses the skin right above the tail, watching as Baekhyun silently scream as he finally came, body quivering so much Chanyeol had to support him.

Baekhyun weakly sobs as Chanyeol continues to thrust harshly into him, becoming oversensitive as he holds onto Chanyeol’s strong arms. It wasn’t long after that that Chanyeol came with a deep cry of Baekhyun’s name on his lips.

Breathing harshly, both of them slumps against the wall, Chanyeol hugging Baekhyun to his chest as he tenderly kisses him behind the ear.

Baekhyun rubs the tear stain with a closed fist, sniffling as he kicks off the red panty that was still on his thighs.

“Was I too much?” Chanyeol asks worriedly, rubbing comforting circles on Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun slowly turns around, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders as he pouts at the taller.

“I will be... If you cancel your flight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Chanyeol cancels his flight
> 
> You've reached the end of this poorly written smut. Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too badly!
> 
> You can find me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meilion_)!


End file.
